


The Angsty Epithet Erased Oneshots by an idiot™

by BlueSoul4034



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Adoption, All types of Abuse™, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BARRIER!, Bonzai Blasters, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, LGBTQ Themes, Memes, Multifandom Characters, Other, Past (inset literally anything), Past Relationship(s), Requests, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sadism, Scenarios, Soup, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unrequited Love, cuteness, legit all barriers, r/TIHI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22141936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSoul4034/pseuds/BlueSoul4034
Summary: Since currently all the fanfiction (most of it?) is tooth-rotting, blushing inducing, beautifully crafted fluffy stories that are super sweet. But I have to come along and cause some angsty stuff. So I'm taking requests from anyone and I'll write it down but it needs to be...well, angsty. And sad. So...yeah.
Relationships: Crusher/Giovanni Potage, Martin Blyndeff & Molly Blyndeff, Mera Salamin & Indus Tarbella, Molly Blyndeff & Mera Salamin, Molly Blyndeff & Percival "Percy" King, Sylvester "Sylvie" Ashling & Giovanni Potage, Sylvester "Sylvie" Ashling & Molly Blyndeff & Giovanni Potage
Comments: 36
Kudos: 88





	1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Welcome to The Angsty Epithet Erased Oneshots by an idiot™. In this, I'll take requests, but there are some restrictions. So please, read the restrictions: _No adult x child in any way, also don't keep of trying to request a ship over and over again, and I might not do/want to do a certain request because of time, or such. Also, there's goign to bea lot of explicit language and actions. So..you have been warned._**

**_REQUEST AWAY!  
:D_ **


	2. The Museum Trio!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING*
> 
> this sucks .w.

Requested by an anonymous user-

> Hmm if that is the case... I do wonder what would happen if in a theoretical situation the museum trio get wrapped up in some terrifying stuff and both Sylvie and Molly are down and Giovanni is the only one standing, nearly battered down but has to defend his sibli- I mean minions...?

* * *

A night at the Sweet Jazz City Museum should've been a quiet, peaceful, crime less night, but a certain night in particular was probably the only exception ...ever. See, a group of low-ranking Banzai-Blasters, two phony museum workers, and two innocent inhabitants of Sweet Jazz City were all wrapped in one woman's plan to save her from her own Epithet. 

The woman who had started this with the name of Mera Salamin, her Epithet, Fragile, affecting her entire life so far, had selfishly not only took the Epithets of Dr. Sylvester "Sylvie" Ashling, Molly Blyndeff, Indus Tarbella, and the Epithets of the Banzai-Blasters that were there at the moment, leaving only one person still left with their Epithet, a Banzai-Blaster Captain Giovanni Potage. 

"Do you think you can actually stop me? Look at me! I'm literally unstoppable! Now, just be a good little boy and  _ give me your Epithet!" _

Giovanni quickly jumped out of the reach of Mera's hand, also trying not to step on the unconscious bodies of his comrades and friends because safety is very important to others. It was also nearly impossible to dodge the woman who was the most powerful person in the room, pulling out the dreaded power called Nightmare Fuel to perhaps stop Giovanni from being out of reach. 

A night at the Sweet Jazz City Museum should've been a quiet, peaceful, crime less night, but a certain night in particular was probably the only exception ...ever. See, a group of low-ranking Banzai-Blasters, two phony museum workers, and two innocent inhabitants of Sweet Jazz City were all wrapped in one woman's plan to save her from her own Epithet. 

The woman who had started this with the name of Mera Salamin, her Epithet, Fragile, affecting her entire life so far, had selfishly not only took the Epithets of Dr. Sylvester "Sylvie" Ashling, Molly Blyndeff, Indus Tarbella, and the Epithets of the Banzai-Blasters that were there at the moment, leaving only one person still left with their Epithet, a Banzai-Blaster Captain Giovanni Potage. 

"Do you think you can actually stop me? Look at me! I'm literally unstoppable! Now, just be a good little boy and  _ give me your Epithet!" _

Giovanni quickly jumped out of the reach of Mera's hand, trying not to step on the unconscious bodies of his comrades and friends because safety is very important to others. It was also nearly impossible to dodge the woman who was the most powerful person in the room, pulling out the dreaded power called Nightmare Fuel to perhaps stop Giovanni from being out of reach. 

Nothing happened. 

And another Epithet taken.


	3. Copper Trouble?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Requested by a user named Nugget-
> 
> And might I just say, that is one of the best usernames I have ever seen.

"Sweet Jazz City Police, what seems to be the problem?"  
  
  
  
That sentence to the workers of the Police force was one repeated one to many times, most of the responses varying from cats stuck in trees, to actual crimes like museum or bank robberies, home invasion, a stolen vehicle or precious heirloom...the list that the secretary goes on forever, enough that they needed a whole storage building to hold all of them. Now, the standard materials used for a police person is their uniform, Epithet Eraser cuffs, taser, and guns. Besides one, single, person. A woman by the name of Percival "Percy" King, a creative and hard-working detective for the police force.   
  
  
  
  
That job for her was also exceptionally hard, due to one thing that bothered...a lot of people. Percy wasn't born a girl, specifically a boy in that matter, and she wasn't to suprised that people didn't accept that. It did get annoying when she tried to talk to a colleague and they either yelled, ran away, or ignored her,leaving Percy extremely frustrated and wanting to take out her real-ass goddammn sword and slashing their faces until you could make sushi out of their flesh. But you know...she couldn't do that because it's a virable offense on the laws of society and it's illegal.   
  
  
  
  
The same thing happened when Percy walked down the hallways, random insults that never fazed her, people literally cowering in fear, some bumping into her like she wasn't even there. Others just kind of whispered to one another, or shifted nervously. It was even like this on cases, up to the point where Percy requested that she could go mainly solo on handling missions due to having to deal with the constant amount of neglect and basic abuse, and her wish was granted besides her request for backup or if it was an extremely serious mssion.  
  
  
  
  
One of those times was a very...peculiar time, when what sounded like a young girl's voice pipe up on the emergency call system on the Sweet Jazz City Museum, amd Percy got more than just simply concerned after hearing the phone cut off. It took more than an hour to finally get someone to freaking _accept_ backup to arrive to the museum, and at that point, possibly millions of dollars would go into fixing it.

So, Percy struggled a lot with her job. And she knew quite well that it wouldn't be easier any time soon. But she needed to keep going, who knew what was waiting for Percy in the future anyways?


End file.
